Desventuras de un hombre enamorado
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Hashirama organiza una tarde de pesca en el famoso lago Onneto para relajar los ánimos de Madara, y se le ocurre invitar a Tobirama e Izuna, sin percatarse que estos dos no se soportan. Pero eso es lo que hace un hombre enamorado, ¿no? Intentar unir a la familia. Regalo para BioniqueRouge, mi Amiga Secreta 2018 del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic participa en la actividad Amigo secreto 2018 del foro La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja.

Fic para: BioniqueRouge.

Petición: Quiero un fic HashiMada AU donde ellos vivan juntos como pareja, y vayan de vacaciones en auto a acampar junto con sus hermanos, Tobirama e Izuna, quienes no se soportan entre sí. xD Quiero que sea muy family, muy de humor, y lo más importante, quiero que las vacaciones sean horribles, que les pasen mil cosas feas, y que al final Madara y Hashirama terminen comprometidos. Necesito mucho IC aquí, por favor. (Si hay un poco de drama en el medio, no me quejaría).

.

.

 **Desventuras de un hombre enamorado**

Por Lux Lunar

.

.

.

Sábado por la mañana, y los pendientes estaban resueltos.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Tobirama, quien creyó que por poco se retrasaba con algunas de sus tareas profesionales. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose, apreciando el silencio y la calma que concedía su hogar. El trabajo acumulado era una metódica que solía usar para el fin de semana, cuando deseaba ocuparse en algo que acabara con su tiempo muerto.

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió su tranquilidad. Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza lentamente, sólo para divisar a través del cristal de la ventana el vehículo deportivo de su hermano. Evitó soltar un bufido, acto que parecía repetirse continuamente desde el día que aceptó acompañar a Hashirama a pescar al lago Onneto. Un viaje de cuatro horas, pescar, dormir en el suelo con un manta tiesa como techo, no era la cosa más atractiva para él. Lo suyo era la comodidad de su sofá, su laptop, su licor y su silencio. Paz. Gloriosa paz que se veía interrumpida por las ocurrencias de Hashirama.

Tomó el bolso de equipaje que había preparado la noche anterior. Cumpliría su palabra y terminaría esto de una vez por todas. Decepcionar a Hashirama era un hábito que quería borrar; por eso, y por primera vez, se permitió creer que este viaje podría pasar como un buen rato en la compañía de personas agradables.

¡Mierda! No podía ser cierto...

El cuerpo delgado de Izuna Uchiha salió del coche mientras un tieso Tobirama veía la escena con hastío. Izuna levantó una mano, a modo de saludo, detalle que contrastó totalmente con su expresión seria. Tobirama no respondió a la _cortesía_ , no pudo. «Maldito seas, Hashirama», pensó en sus adentros, y como si le hubiera llamado, su hermano salió del coche con muy buen humor para comenzar a caminar hacia él.

El rostro moreno y sonriente del Senju mayor no cambió a pensar de toparse con la cara entumecida de Tobirama.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —dijo, dándole un abrazo, pero al notar la nula recepción de Tobirama, se separó casi al instante. Intentó no verlo mucho a los ojos y tomó el bolso con las pertenencias que traía para el viaje—. Vamos, que la carretera nos espera.

Hashirama ya se había dado media vuelta para continuar, cuando sintió un fuerte agarre del brazo. No se inmutó, lo veía venir.

—¿Por qué trajiste a ese Uchiha? —pronunció Tobirama con irritación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es es? —cuestionó sonriente—. Sabes que Madara y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un año, no podía no invitarlo…

—¡Ese Uchiha no, idiota! —le interrumpió en voz baja—. Hablo del otro.

—¿Izuna? ¿Qué pasa con él? Es el invitado de Madara. Es válido, ¿no lo crees? Cada uno lleva a su hermano menor de campamento.

—Cuando hablaste de este viaje, nunca mencionaste que Izuna iba a acompañarnos.

—Estoy seguro que sí lo hice.

—¡Hashirama!

—Calma, hombre, que no es para tanto. El lago es muy grande, no tienen que estar uno encima del otro para poder convivir. Será un viaje agradable, solo… no seas tan insolente. Para variar, digo yo —rió, comenzando a caminar hacia el coche.

Tobirama apretó los labios, rígido, y segundos después arrojó un suspiro. El teatro no era su especialidad, así que no haría drama ni diría algo. Los acompañaría porque lo había prometido.

—Buenos días, Tobi —saludó Izuna cuando el platinado se acercaba.

—Izuna… —respondió a secas, pasando de él y rodeando el coche para entrar por la otra puerta.

Los labios del joven Uchiha se curvearon en una sonrisa de lado por la pequeña muestra de petulancia de Tobirama. Sí, él también se lo esperaba, pues no era la primera ni sería la última descortesía que recibía por parte de él. No agregó más, sólo tomó su lugar en el asiento trasero. Madara estaba al volante y Hashirama en el asiento contiguo; se encendió el motor y las cuatro ruedas en marcha con dirección a la carretera estatal que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad.

La disparidad entre el saludo que Tobirama le dedicó a Madara comparado con Izuna, fue notorio. Hashirama percibió esto, y sólo atinó a oprimir una sonrisa. Su hermano ahora era la persona más empática del mundo, sonreía preguntándole al Uchiha mayor sobre su empleo actual y cómo les había favorecido el cambio. Madara opinó en concreto y con poco detalle sin quitar el ojo de la carretera.

—Espero que cada uno haya traído su casa de acampar —Hashirama le dijo a los dos de atrás—. Que nosotros no pensamos compartir la nuestra.

—Claro, porque dormir entre los ronquidos de Madara y tus balbuceos nocturnos es algo que desearía no perderme por nada del mundo —bromeó Izuna.

El ceño fruncido de Hashirama rápidamente se desvió a la cara estoica de Madara, quien sonriendo divertido, dedicó una mirada al moreno. La expresión de Hashirama era de sorpresa, sorpresa saber que su querido compañero le hablaba de intimidades a otros. No lo creería si no se lo decían.

—No pongas esa cara, que todos aquí te hemos escuchado alguna vez.

—Joder… Ustedes dos sí que deben contarse todos sus secretos por teléfono como dos cotorros —dijo Hashirama, abriendo la guantera para sacar sus lentes de sol y ponérselos.

Madara sonrió y se mordió el labio ligeramente; esto de presenciar un sonrojo del moreno era una cosa que disfrutaba con fervor. Al inicio, había sido algo que se daba esporádicamente, pero que pronto comenzó a fascinarle, a provocarle, así que optaba por no quedarse con las ganas de verlo tímido ante un evento vulnerable, y hacía de pronto cualquier cosa para causar ese azoramiento. No, no era que le gustara molestar a su par, no era tan malicioso.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo era, pero sólo en ocasiones que exigían que lo fuera.

Tras la travesía, encendieron el radio para escuchar algo de música. De pronto, Tobirama sintió que había agotado sus temas de conversación con Madara, y eso le supo pesado. No porque le molestara el silencio roto únicamente por la melodía entonada de la bocina, sino que, la presencia de Izuna a su lado le daba una sensación de obstrucción. La obstrucción no era en físico, claro estaba, sino en armonía. ¿Por qué? Já, sí, tenía sus razones.

Inválidas, diría Hashirama. Pero para Tobirama, las cosas podían ser bastante serias. Izuna era un hombre atascado en sí mismo —pensaba el de irises escarlatas—, un hombre que contradecía sólo por una diversión absurda e infantil. De lo que fuese que hablaran, Izuna siempre exponía un argumento sacado de la manga de un payaso, algo ridículo, parcial, subjetivo, con el propósito de oponerse a lo que dijera su acompañante. No podía entenderlo —porque lo intentó—, hasta que decidió que Izuna era un completo imbécil que no merecía su atención ni su interés; tal vez sólo su tolerancia, pero al cabo del tiempo, ésta también terminó por colapsar, hasta convertir cualquier opinión del Uchiha en estiércol para sus oídos. «La peste de la humanidad», se atrevió a llamarle una vez, aunque no en su cara.

Por suerte, mientras Izuna no habló con Madara o con su cuñado, se dispuso a leer una revista que la pareja tenía en el coche. Por su parte, Tobirama cruzado de brazos optó por ver el paisaje de las afueras. El campo desolado se iba perdiendo hasta llegar a una cumbre repleta de pinos que crecían en gran dimensión y cantidad, mientras más se hundían en la carretera.

El camino duró poco más de las cuatro horas previstas, y la razón de eso es que se quedaron sin gasolina a nada de llegar a su destino. El silencio rancio se rompió cuando Madara entendió que un tonto no había hecho bien su trabajo.

—¿Cómo fue que se nos acabó la gasolina si el tanque debió estar lleno? —preguntó Madara de mala gana, orillándose en la carretera y mirando al copiloto.

—Lo llené, ayer —aseguró con rostro consternado—. La flecha lo marcó como lleno.

—Sabes que la flecha ha estado fallando, ¡te dije que te aseguraras de llenarlo! —dijo, elevando la voz.

—Lo hice, de verdad. No entiendo qué pasó...

La mirada del Uchiha se achicó, sin creerle del todo. Mientras tanto, el rostro confuso de Hashirama era una cosa casi infantil. Era como si buscara dentro de su cabeza miles de explicaciones que podía dar, porque él estaba seguro que no había sido su culpa.

Los cuatro se bajaron del coche, no porque tuvieran una idea para arreglar el lío en el que estaban metidos, sino para liberar esa tensión que de pronto inundó el interior del coche. Efectivamente, Madara encontró que el coche no tenía ni una gota de gasolina. Hashirama miró al suelo, tratando de encontrar una solución y de evitar la mirada del Uchiha que lo quería acribillar.

—Hace un rato vi un letrero de una próxima gasolinera, deben faltar dos o tres kilómetros para llegar —dijo Izuna, poniéndose su gruesa chamarra de rompeviento—. Esperen aquí. Llenaré el galón.

—Voy contigo… —respondió Madara.

Los dos hermanos Uchiha comenzaron la marcha por la orilla de la carretera, alejándose rápidamente. Aún así, Hashirama se quedó con la incomodidad de haber hecho algo estúpido. Malamente, tenía a Tobirama para servirle de eco y confirmar sus sospechas.

—Sí, la has cagado, húndete en tu miseria —se rió.

—Dame un cigarro —pidió el moreno distraído, que estaba recargado en el coche, pasando del comentario de su hermano.

—¿Qué dices? Sabes que no fumo.

—Tenía que ser precisamente hoy para joderla de grande —murmuró ensimismado. Y es que muy en serio, él deseaba que ese viaje saliera a la perfección. Creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Todo lo hacía por Madara, para calmar los nervios alterados que tenía desde que tomó el nuevo empleo. Nadie lo sabía, y no lo quería divulgar, era algo entre su novio y él.

Tobirama lo miró tenso y afligido. No era que se le notara una cara triste, pero Tobirama sabía que el cruzado de brazos y la mirada perdida en el suelo era rasgo inequívoco del estado anímico de su hermano. Suspiró pensando en los problemas que debía meterse continuamente por ser tan distraído, y conociendo un poco a Madara, sabía que él debía echárselo en cara muy a menudo. Dos personalidades tan opuestas compartiendo cama… ¿Quién lo diría?

Por suerte, para los hermanos Uchiha la caminata no fue más de un kilómetro. Mientras Izuna llenaba el galón, Madara se paseó por el expendio en busca de algunos artículos. Sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer cuando sabía que una riña se avecinaba entre él y Hashirama, y eso era apartarse de él y poner metros de distancia. Podía ser un cabrón petulante cuando estaba enojado, y no quería estallar, menos enfrente de otros.

Al llegar a la caja para pagar, la muchacha que atendía le sonrió con cierta coquetería, cosa que a Madara no le pasó por desapercibido. No hizo nada más que fingir que no lo notaba. La cajera estaba tan encantada con el atractivo de su cliente, que hizo preguntas innecesarias sólo para hablar con él. «¿Le gustaría probar nuestro nuevo té instantáneo? Es muy popular en estos días», decía ella. Y para todo él respondía con un ronco e insignificante «No, gracias».

—No se desgaste en darle atenciones especiales, señorita —dijo Izuna, apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de su hermano—. Este hombre ya tiene dueño…

La muchacha pareció sonrojarse cuando vio que su intento de coquetería fue tan obvio. Y para salir de ese momento raro, quiso corregir —Ah, querrá decir dueña…

—Lamentablemente para usted, no es a… —-

—¿Quieres callarte? —Le interrumpió Madara.

Era irritable para él cuando tenía que dar explicaciones de su vida amorosa a quien pecara de curioso.

—Eh, disculpe, su tarjeta no pasó.

Madara le miró fijamente —¿Qué?

—Lo siento… ¿Tendrá otra tarjeta o efectivo?

No necesitaba esculcar su cartera para saber que no llevaba otra tarjeta ni tampoco efectivo. ¿Cómo diablos se le olvidó sacar dinero del cajero? Ah, sí, no lo hizo porque estaba seguro que la tarjeta tenía suficiente dinero, y que además no lo necesitarían, dado que habían comprado todo antes y no necesitaban otra cosa, según palabras de Hashirama.

Salió de la tienda siendo seguido por su hermano, y se esforzó en no hablar con él cuando Izuna comenzó a decirle que no se preocupara en regresarle el dinero. Su intento por apaciguar su enojo estaba siendo aniquilado por otras tonterías. Mierda, solo quería llegar al maldito lago y descansar.

Al llegar al coche, Madara notó el semblante perdido de Hashirama, no queriendo dar la cara. ¿Por qué actuaba así enfrente de todos? ¿Por qué no sólo aceptaba su error y ya? ¿Esperaba que le dijera «está bien, no pasa nada, todos cometemos errores»? Él no iba a buscar consolarle cuando no tenía sentido. Ya era un adulto, no un niño que necesitaba que le animaran. Así que únicamente llenó el tanque, se subió al coche y volvió a la carretera, intentando no hablar con nadie.

Llegando al lago, se dieron cuenta que la zona de acampar que habían reservado, estaba justamente a un lado de los baños públicos, baños de pozo que emergian la peste del siglo XIV. Madara apretó los labios y se guardó sus comentarios, Tobirama también.

—¿Vamos a acampar a unos metros de la mierda rancia de otros? —preguntó Izuna, alzando una ceja. Hashirama tragó saliva con temor de que le cayera otra ola de quejas. Tobirama rodó los ojos por el poco tacto de ese idiota. Y Madara se dispuso a armar la casa de acampar, tratando de ignorar el comentario—. Ah bueno, a nadie parece importarle. Veremos si les importa a la hora de la cena.

—Imbécil… —musitó Tobirama en un susurro que bien nadie escuchó correctamente, aunque Izuna supo que alguna ofensa salió de sus labios.

Cada quien estaba con su propia tarea. Hashirama no quiso participar en armar la casa de acampar porque se notaba que Madara lo tenía bajo control, por eso se dispuso a acomodar las bebidas que habían comprado, poniéndolas en las hieleras de plástico. Cuando las tres casas de acampar estaban armadas, Hashirama preguntó si ya estaban listos para ir a pescar. Oh pesar, nadie le contestó.

—Iré a buscar leña para la fogata.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para eso? —Preguntó Tobirama, mientras notaba su semblante encorvado, todo un tipo dolente.

—Es mejor tener todo en orden… —susurró inseguro antes de perderse entre los árboles del bosque que surcaban el lago Onneto.

Madara le echó un vistazo, y por poco rueda los ojos. Resopló y continuó en su labor de arreglar el interior de la casa de acampar. Por más que quisiera decirle que era un tonto cuando se lo proponía, no se animó a molestarlo. Es más, tenía deseos de seguirlo para acariciarle la cabeza y revolverle el cabello. El enojo ya se le había pasado, pero no por eso iba a chiquearlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que Hashirama debía aprender y componerse por si solo.

—¿Dónde está el material de pesca? —preguntó Tobirama.

—Acá —respondió Izuna, trayendo consigo la cubeta, dos cañas de pescar y el anzuelo—. ¿Por qué no nos adelantamos? Es más, deberíamos hacer una apuesta, a ver quién logra pescar más. Te daré la mejor caña. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Quieres competir dándome la mejor caña? ¿Por qué no mejor consigues dos buenas cañas y nos ahorramos la cortesía? En una competencia no tiene sentido estar desiguales.

—Creí que no sabías pescar. Sólo intentaba ser bueno contigo.

—No sé de dónde te hiciste esa idea —De nuevo pensó que Izuna comenzaba a decir estupideces—. Y no necesito que sean bueno conmigo. Cuando veas que yo hago mejor pesca que tú, será mi turno el ser bueno contigo.

Izuna rió, tomándoselo a broma. Claro que Tobi hablaba muy en serio. Ambos se dirigieron al pequeño estrado de madera, llevando sillas, gorras y lentes de sol. Tobirama esperaba que se dedicaran a la pesca y no a la charla, no quería hablar con ese Uchiha si deseaba mantener la calma bajo control.

Madara los vio alejarse unos metros, y no tuvo ganas de seguirlos. Desplegó una silla, sacó una cerveza, y se dispuso a sentarse frente al paisaje, deseando atraer la calma que ansiaba desde que había conseguido el nuevo empleo.

Así duró un largo rato, mirando el agua serpenteando por el viento, imaginándose dentro del lago, desnudo, nadando. Estaba acontumbrándose a ese pensamiento, hasta que calculó que Hashirama se había tardado un rato. Miró a todos lados pero no percibió su figura. De pronto intuyó que no quería seguir aplicándole la ley del hielo, mucho menos en un viaje tan importante para él.

Iba a levantarse para ir a buscarlo, cuando lo vio venir, caminando con calma, con un puño de ramas secas bajo un brazo. Madara buscó su mirada pero el Senju se hizo el distraído y fue a dejar las ramas en un lugar seguro, todo eso mientras Madara lo seguía de soslayo. Cuando sintió que no podía ignorarlo más, le correspondió la mirada.

—¿Por qué no estás pescando con lo demás? —preguntó con cautela.

—Porque no me interesa hacerlo ahora.

—Creí que eso era lo interesante del viaje.

Hashirama tomó una silla plegable, arrastró la hielera con las cervezas y se acomodó a un costado de su novio. Madara notó el angosto espacio que dejó entre ambos. Claro, el señor Senju tenía un «orgullo inquebrantable», y sabía ponerse serio cuando lo creía conveniente. Ajá. Madara pensó que era ridículo. En lugar de molestarle, le pareció cómico.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Hashirama con recelo.

—Realmente eres estúpido cuando te lo propones.

—Cierra el pico, Madara.

Ahora, de mala gana se sentó en la silla y no volvió a hablar. Madara escondió una sonrisa al beber de la botella de cerveza. «Tu propio juego te aniquila, Hashirama», pensó con diversión. Y tenía razón. Apostó que no duraría mucho tiempo para que comenzara a hablarle sin parar.

Mientras, Tobirama ejercía su mayor calma en la pesca, mientras un incómodo Izuna tarareaba una canción. El sonido de su voz rompía la calma del lago y la serenidad de lo que estaban haciendo, pero esta vez Tobi no diría nada. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando por fin logró atrapar algo. La caña se impulsó hacia enfrente y Tobi echó un respingo.

—¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! —aulló emocionado, mientras se levantaba de la silla para intentar capturar el pez con su caña.

Izuna se calló y miró la maniobra del Senju con cierta sorpresa, realmente no estaba prestando atención y no creía que él fuera el primero en capturar un pez. Lo miró sin decir nada, creyendo que si lo animaba sería ridículo, por lo falso que sería para él, sabiendo que lo de ellos no era una amistad. Izuna sabía que Tobirama era quisquilloso, y orgulloso, y quizá algo presumido, pero bla, estaban unidos de alguna manera por sus respectivos hermanos, qué más daba.

—¡Ujuuuuuuuuu! —exclamó Tobi mientras sacaba al pez al aire y lo tomaba con una mano—. ¡El mío es el primero! ¡Saqué el pez ganador! —Comenzó a dar unos saltos sobre la tarima—. ¿Lo ves? Creo que te voy ganan… ¡Ay!

El festejo quedó a medias cuando en un salto exaltado, Tobirama hundió su pierna derecha en la vieja tarima de madera, causando que cayera sobre ella, desgarrándose la piel al rozar con los trozos podridos. La postura donde quedó tendido, fue pésimamente desafortunada. Izuna pudo reírse, pero no le dieron ganas, realmente parecía que se había lastimado.

—Tobi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al dejar su caña y levantarse de la silla para ir a socorrerlo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios es esto… Ay! —chilló al ver que estaba muy atorado.

—Tranquilo, te ayudaré…

—¡No me toques idiota, mi pierna está lastimada!

—Necesito sacarte de ahí, ¿o quieres pasar toda la noche enterrado aquí, sirviéndole de alimento a los mosquitos y a no sé qué otra especie?

A unos metros de distancia, la calma de Madara y Hashirama había sido rota por el disturbio de ese par. A lo lejos veían dos cuerpos muy cerca, uno sobre el otro.

—Creo que pasó algo malo —indicó Hashirama, notando a distancia que esos dos estaban causando alboroto—. Quizá los mordió algo —dijo, poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, al ver por su hombro notó que Madara seguía postrado en su silla como si nada lo afectara. El Senju suspiró—. ¿No piensas venir?

Sin decir nada, Madara emitió un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie para ir tras su novio. Al llegar, notaron como Tobirama tenía una pierna perdida debajo de la tarima.

—¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? —preguntó Madara de mala gana al ver la situación.

—A Tobirama se le ocurrió hacer el baile del triunfo, como un pavo real extendiendo sus alas —se burló Izuna.

Sacarlo de ahí fue un lío, lleno de gritos de Tobi que pedía más cuidado con su pierna. Ésta estaba rasgada del muslo, cubierta de sangre que brotaba sin parar. Entre los tres rápidamente lo llevaron hasta la zona de acampar, dejándolo en el interior de su casita. Madara se encargó de detener el sangrado, y posteriormente lo cubrió con una venda. Hashirama frunció el ceño.

—¿Habíamos empacado el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Lo compré en el expendio cuando me di cuenta que viajar contigo podía estar lleno de accidentes… —respondió Madara sin dejar el vendaje—. Esto debe ser un rasgo de familia.

—¿Por qué vinimos a este lago? No le dan mantenimiento a sus instalaciones, joder —expuso Tobirama de mala gana mientras estaba tirado en la colcha—. Es la última vez que acepto una invitación como esta, ¿oíste, Hashirama?

Hashirama no respondió, menos cuando Madara lo miró de reojo, atinando que ese también era su pensamiento. Añadiendo más tronco a la hoguera, el olor a excremento estaba dentro de la casa de acampar, y eso todos lo percibían. Nada de lo que estaba pasando era lo ideal, y Hashirama ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Bajó la vista al suelo y prefirió salir de la casa de acampar.

Afuera, Izuna disfrutaba la vista mientras se bebía una cerveza, preguntando sin mucha emoción por el estado de Tobirama. «Va bien», fue lo único que respondió Hashirama mientras divagaba en los que pasaba a su alrededor: un completo fiasco. Y no era que las cosas hubieran sido completamente caóticas, porque él sabía que los accidentes pasaban y ya. Lo peor era la respuesta de los demás, el hastío de Madara, el berrinche de Tobirama y la indiferencia de Izuna.

No se sorprendió cuando Madara y Tobirama se quedaron echando furia dentro de la casa de acampar. Por un momento creyó que era mejor tenerlos lejos y no frente a su cara reprochándole lo mal que la estaban pasando. Por eso Hashirama se concentró en la fogata cuando cayó el atardecer. El clima era fresco, el olor de los baños públicos dejó de ser tan molesto; probablemente ya lo tenía bien penetrado en sus fosas nasales. Hashirama intentó distraerse con la hojarasca que surgían de los enormes árboles a su alrededor mientras bebía.

Ya no recordaba cuántas cervezas se había bebido, pero era hora de orinar. Dejó de lado los baños públicos y se adentró en el interior del bosque. La noche había caído, los viajeros estaban en sus propios campamentos, conviviendo. Escuchaba a lo lejos las risas y las charlas entre amigos. Sonrió amargamente, casi a punto de resignarse que había sido estúpido pensando que esto podía funcionar.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, orinó y luego se abrochó el pantalón. Levantó el rostro para ver el camino de vuelta, pero este era difuso. «¿Cuánto he bebido?», se preguntó al notar que ya estaba ebrio. Cerró los ojos, eructó, y luego comenzó a reírse, «¿y si me quedo aquí y me olvido de esos idiotas?», pensó, dándose cuenta que nadie lo necesitaba allá.

—¿Ahora te ríes solo en la oscuridad como un verdadero loco?

Hashirama abrió los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltado al ver el cuerpo de Madara recargado sobre un árbol.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó aún con tono ofendido.

—Vine a asegurarme que no te coma un oso o que te muerda alguna ardilla… —Hashirama resopló al notar que quería burlarse de él. Madara lo miró un par de segundos más en silencio—. ¿Por qué orinar aquí?

—Da igual.

—Quieres causar pena, ¿no es así?

—¡Joder, qué molesto eres! Si tanto te aburre, vete y déjame aquí —exclamó, comenzando a caminar a un extremo lejos de él, pero Madara alcanzó a jalarlo de una mano.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al campamento, ¿qué no parece?

—El campamento es por allá, idiota —dijo mofándose de él.

—Entonces iré al campamento de otra persona donde no tenga que verlos a todos ustedes, malagradecidos…

En ese momento, Madara lo jaló del brazo lo suficiente para arrastrarlo hasta el tronco de un árbol, estampándolo en él. Hashirama hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, y luego hizo una mueca de enojo, viendo cómo Madara se aprovechaba de su condición desventajosa. Aunque pronto cambió cuando notó que el Uchiha se le acercó al rostro.

—¿A quién le dijiste malagradecido? —cuestionó, impidiéndole huir.

—¿Sabes cuánto quería que hiciéramos este viaje juntos? ¿Sabes por qué?

—Lo sé... —Hashirama lo miró perplejo. Madara rodó los ojos—. Es por el nuevo empleo. Por todo lo que te he dicho. Es tu manera de reconfortarme, ¿no? —Hashirama no respondió—. Te lo agradezco, pero yo puedo con mis problemas.

—¿Tus problemas? —Hashirama espetó con disgusto—. Madara, vivimos juntos desde hace un año, lo nuestro no es cualquier cosa... ¿por qué hablas de tus problemas como si no debieran importarme?

—No estás entendiendo, cabeza dura... —Hashirama no respondió, sólo le contempló disgustado—. Te lo agradezco, dije. Solamente déjame esto a mí. Al final de todo, yo tomé la decisión del nuevo empleo, yo me responsabilizo de ello. No necesito que lleves mi estrés, ni que organices viajes a un lago apestoso...

—Sigues con eso. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a repetir lo jodido que ha salido este viaje?

—Menos mal aceptas que la has cagado —sonrió Madara.

—¿Ese es el asunto, eh? Echarme la culpa.

Madara rió —No asumas el papel de víctima. Las cosas salieron así y ya… Eres distraído, es todo —El rostro de Hashirama pareció sorprendido, pues pensó que él le seguiría reprochando los percances del viaje. No se lo esperó—. Y debo asumir que viniste hasta aquí para que yo te siguiera, teniendo los baños públicos en nuestra cara.

—No fue a propósito… —susurró, y fue interrumpido por los labios de Madara sobre los suyos. En ese momento, cualquier resistencia cayó, y Hashirama dejó el malestar pasado para poder disfrutar el repentino beso, que pronto comenzó a profundizar más y más, hasta que las manos de Madara llegaron a su cadera. Hashirama se separó—. Espera, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto aquí? Alguien puede encontrarnos. Volvamos al campamento.

—Eres idiota si crees que voy a hacer esto cerca de aquellos dos y en medio de una peste infernal.

Hashirama entendió perfectamente su punto y sonrió un instante, pues Madara volvió a adueñarse de su boca para continuar lo que ya habían comenzado en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Nadie, ni un animal salvaje ni otro ser interrumpió aquel momento íntimo entre los dos.

En un panorama diferente, Tobirama descansaba dentro de la casa de acampar, absuelto a no salir de ahí en toda la noche. La pierna ya no dolía tanto pero el malestar estaba presente. Además, había hecho el ridículo enfrente de ese Uchiha, papaloteando su pesca y cayéndose tan jodidamente mal en esa tarima podrida. Lo único que deseaba era volver a Konoha ya.

—Hey, tú, desvalido —La cabeza de Izuna se asomó dentro de la casa de acampar, encontrándose un ceño fruncido en la cara de Tobirama. Izuna sonrió divertido—. Oye, hombre, deja ya la mala leche, que no fue para tanto; sigues vivo. Ven, hay algo para ti acá afuera.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sal de una vez para que te enteres —Enseguida, Izuna se alejó.

No quería salir, pero pensándolo bien, no quería el papel de víctima. Así que refunfuñó unos segundos, y con esfuerzo se puso de pie para salir de la casa de acampar. Frente a él, estaba Izuna sentado a un lado de la fogata, y una silla a su lado estaba desocupada. Izuna le hizo seña para que tomara asiento, y Tobi lo hizo con calma, ya que cojeaba de la pierna lastimada.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Tobirama.

—Ten —Le estiró un plato con un pescado asado—. Tu pesca, lista para comerse.

Tobirama tomó el plato notablemente pasmado. El pescado estaba completo, sazonado y bien asado, y su apetecible olor destruía la peste del ambiente. Sonrió, y miró a Izuna que parecía ocupado comiendo unas salchichas que compró en el expendio. Parecía que no le importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero Tobi reconoció que era un buen mecanismo de defensa; la apariencia de la indiferencia es una imagen que esconde otros sentimientos detrás.

—Pensé que se había perdido —musitó Tobirama.

—Si no fuera por mí, se hubiera perdido —Le alcanzó una cerveza—. Te sabrá bien con esto… —Tobi la tomó y le dio un «gracias» que Izuna no respondió—. Y para que sepas, no hubo ganador. Tendremos que pensar en la revancha.

Tobirama sonrió mientras le daba una mordida a su pescado frito. Era muy pronto para pensar en revancha.

.

.

.

El coche se puso en marcha a la mañana siguiente, listos para dejar el lago Onneto de una vez por todas. Tobirama se sorprendió al ver que su hermano le tocó el viaje de regreso, dado que sabía que a este no le gustaba manejar largos caminos, y pensó en algún momento que era el castigo impuesto por Madara. No parecía molesto, sino al contrario, sonreía el muy infeliz. Aunque luego lo pensó más de cerca, al ver que por un momento en la travesía, la pareja se tomó de las manos.

Mientras, su pierna lastimada descansaba sobre el regazo de Izuna, que bien comedido se propuso para llevarla sobre sus piernas, mientras leía una historieta. Tobirama terminó por concluir que las adversidades, mientras se resuelvan en comunidad, son más llevaderas, y que además, si se saben sobrellevar en armonía, podrían fortalecer los lazos de compañerismo y amistad entre las personas. Ah, no quería decir que se sintiera dignamente amigo de Izuna, pero estaba seguro que si alguna vez lograra necesitarlo, podía contar con ese idiota.


End file.
